Chasing Pavement
by SaruKaze
Summary: My name is Ino Yamanaka. I’m seventeen years old. I have blond hair and blue eyes. I live in the city of Rasengan and go to their public high school. I’m Ino Yamanaka, and I am a prostitute of Rasengan. InoSaku. Yuri
1. The Story of my Life

**This is my Fifth Naruto fan fiction but my first Yuri story. I am so thrilled that I get a chance to write again but anyhow let me be quiet so you (the readers) can read the story. **

**oh yeah I forgot mention that I change my display name on . so instead of calling me innercameron you can now called me Sarukaze.**

**but anyhow back to the story.**

**Warning this story has Yuri and yaoi (girl on girl and guy on guy which is hot) so if you do not like, don't read**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

My name is Ino Yamanaka. I'm seventeen years old. I have blond hair and blue eyes. I live in the city of Rasengan and go to their public high school. I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I am a prostitute of Rasengan.

I never wanted a different life, but sometimes I wonder if I would still be the same

person if I lived my life any differently.

Anybody who tells you that they have the so called "Glamorous life" where every single moment is filled with lollipops and gum drops, is either a person who was born out of poverty but made something out of themselves life. Or a spoiled, pompous, unintelligent retard who thinks life should be handed to you instead of working for it. Those people are the type of dumbasses that be on the six O'clock news for drowning in a empty pool.

Sometimes I daydream as I lay on my futon and rest. Sometimes I just stare out my window and gaze at the endless stars. I feel like I'm in space floating and hovering towards the stars trying grab the ones closest to me, but it seems impossible as every inch I make it floats farther.

"INO!"

Damn…

I opened my eyes to hear the one bitter voice I despise the most. I get a sickening feeling when I hear him speak. You know, the way when someone speaks harshly to you and you can hear the venom drip in every word he or she says. Well this is like a million times worse because he speaks to me every day. And the names, oh god I hate the names-Bitch, Slut, Skank, waste of DNA and my favorite one, "Whore".

He's supposed to protect me…

He's supposed to be there for me…

But he doesn't….

He's mean

He's abusive, both physically and mentally…

He's…. my Father

I can easily ignore him and keep dreaming of my so called alternate life of being a somebody, but that would be just plain suicide. Not going down there is equal to an instant beating, and I'm not in one of those moods for one of those nights. But I should go because he might hit Dei again.

I ran down the stairs to see my brother doing his homework. You know for a thirteen year old brat he's quite smart for his age. Taking geometry while a good percent of his school is taking Algebra 1 is going to set you up for a good future, or label you as geek for the rest of your middle school life. But hey he's my geek. What's more embarrassing is having him help me with homework. Wow picture an eighth grade middle school student helping a 12th grade high school senior with simple yet very complex geometry (I Obviously blame my math teacher)

But what I saw when I turned my head to see what's next to him, truly made my heart stop. He stared at me obviously drunk while drinking down another six pack of beer

"Damn, what the Hell took you so long?" He said.

"I um t-tripped." I easily lied but the way he glared at me told me he knew I was lying.

"Clumsy broad," he said before grabbing another can. "Did you get your payment for the day?"

I sighed, knowing this would question would eventually come. "Yes I did"

He stared at me as if I was gonna say no.

"Well are you going to continue to stare at me or give me the damn money?" He glared at me for a moment before saying, "And I thought your brother was stupid." He gave a hoarse laugh as my brother flinched.

I wish I could just tell him to shut the fuck up, but looking at his cold eyes made me stop.

"So you aren't going to give me the money? Well maybe I'll have to force it out of you." He balled up his fist.

To be brutally honest I was frighten. Just the thought of him brutally beating me just made me want to hide in a dark corner. It's not like he's hit me before but every time he does it just makes me more and more numb. The numbness just comes in and I can't feel anything. No pain or any suffering it's like my own drug in a way.

"W-what… no I have it on me." I stutter, hating my self for that. I watched his lips upturn to form a smirk, adding fuel to my anger.

I took out two hundred in cash leaving me with about twenty dollars left. The bastard doesn't even feed us. I manage to save money for my college tuition and for some food but still, it doesn't help the fact he doesn't do anything about it. Lousy bastard. If they had an 'I'm a horrible lousy abusive father award' he would so win first place.

"10, 20….40, 60" he began counting the money.

"Is that all?" I said as I attempted to walk towards the stairs.

"You have more money." He said out of the blue.

Shit

"What are you talking about? I have no money. I'm going upstairs to do my homework." I said quickly as I began walking up the stairs. He started walking in my direction knowing what was about to happen.

I began putting more speed into my pace, but the next thing I know I'm slammed towards the wall.

"Don't you fucking lie to me." He screams with venom in his voice. "Where's the goddamn money tell me. TELL ME!!"

"W-what… are… y-you… talking... about" I manage to gasp out.

"You know..." he added more force to my throat. "What the fuck I'm talking about."

Damn I can't breathe. I'm dizzy, light-headed and I feel like I could barf any minute. I must have had a smile on my face when I looked at him because he seems more pissed off. It's either that or the pressure's finally gotten to my head.

"Who in the fuck are you smiling at?" He roared as I just continue to stare.

"At your dumb face stupid." I said before laughing

"Oh you think your funny" he looked at me with a with a blank smile. "Well laugh at this." He punches me in the stomach causing me to fall on the floor with pain.

"What's wrong it's not funny anymore?"

"Leave her alone." Someone one whispered behind him.

He turned around to see Dei with a pocket knife pointed at him.

He just stared at Dei before laughing. "Like you're going to actually stab me."

"I- I will" he said fearfully. "Don't make me I will."

"What the fuck-" he said slowly as he began walking towards him "are you going to do about it?" He grabbed his shirt before pulling him towards his face.

"J-Just leave H-Her alone O-Ok." he said with the 'deer caught in a headlights look' across his face.

"I'll leave her." He put him down calmly and stood there with an 'innocent' smile on his face like none of this shit hadn't happened. My mind told me to tell him to run, but at the moment the only thing I could do was cough at my soreness of my throat.

I had to help.

"Run!" I said in a scratchy voice.

"What" he mouthed in confusion.

Before I even got a chance to repeat the words, he sucker punches Dei in the face causing him to let go of the pocketknife. Dei tried reaching for knife only to have his hand smashed by one of dad's foot.

"You insulate little brat."

He began kicking him in the stomach. Dei was yelling and screaming for him to stop, but he didn't listen.

Seconds felt like minutes; minutes felt like hours. It was as if time stopped just for me, at that precise moment - telling me to go and save him, to do anything to stop Dad from killing him. But why couldn't I. I was still in pain and felt like hell to up, but that never stopped me before. It was as if my body was frozen and all I could do was stand there shaking. Not the normal fear I have when dad beat us.

This fear was different…

"STOP!" I herd him screaming pleading for his life.

It wasn't the fear that I might loose my life…

"SHUT UP!" He yelled in a deep voice.

But the fear of loosing Dei…

"LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!!" I screeched.

He instantly stops and turn towards me.

"Back for another ass whooping?" He said as if this is some kind of fucking game.

I was pissed. No, beyond pissed. I was mad to the point where I could just kill him myself. I don't know what gave me this strength and confidence but it gave me enough to stand up and handle him on my on.

"Hell would have to freeze over before I'd let you kill him." I yelled with anger. I knew I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I refused to let them go. I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of me crying.

"And who are you, the police?"

"No I'm your daughter, and this is your son you're trying to kill. Don't you feel any remorse for trying to kill your own children?"

"Well it's your own fucking fault that were in this situation."

I couldn't say anything because he was right. If I had just given him all the money, we wouldn't be in this predicament right now.

"You already took mom's life, but I'll be damned if you take his!!" I must have hit a nerve because he had a dazed look on his face. I took this chance like life itself, and raised my fist, smashing him in the face.

A look of surprise crossed his features as he raised his hand to touch the tip of his bleeding nose.

"You bitch," he grunted. "You're in for in now"

He grabbed my hair bringing my ponytail out. "I conceived you in this damn world and sure as hell can take you out." His fist collided with my stomach. I fell on the floor and rolled away just in time after he attempting to stomp on me.

"Ino" I turn my head towards the voice to see Dei waking up from his unconsciousness.

"Stay down and keep quiet." I whisper before grabbing the pocketknife by his left hand.

"But I don't see dad anywhere." He said as if everything was okay.

"Just do it!" I raised my voice a little making him completely silent. Can't he see I'm trying to save his ass?

"Ino" I heard dad say my name, but I couldn't find his direction

"Tell me where you're at," he says. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you"

Like I actually believe that bull, but the quietness is making me anxious.

This feels like some cheesy horror movie. Girl and Guy are going out on a date in the middle of nowhere. Somehow the car breaks down. There's a stupid incoming broadcast message from the radio saying that a mad man escapes from the loony bin. It's gets quiet and BAM! Crazy Man comes up and chops their heads off with and butcher knife and wears it on his homemade necklace like it's the new latest fashion.

But right now it's quiet.

Too quiet

"INO WATCH OUT!!" Dei pushed me out in time before taking the damage of his tackle

"If I didn't her I'm going to get you." he roared before smashing Dei's head in the wall. I still in my stupor.

"Ino help me!" He hollered in pain.

"She's knocked out, stupid"

"Ino!!"

I just went with my instinct. I grabbed the knife, closed my eyes and dashed towards that bastard as fast as I could. I open my eye to see him frozen in shock staring at me, even Dei was shock. What could I have done wrong? I felt something wet and moist on my hands. That's strange I look at them only to gasp.

It was blood.

Dad's blood

I focus on him to see what damage I had done. It was a large gash around his arm.

"W-what have you done?" It was his turn to stuttered. He clutched his bleeding arm with his other hand and stared at me. Not the same look that he gave me but the look he used to give my mother.

"I told you to leave him alone." I said confidently clutching the knife in my hand.

He didn't reply. He just looked around the house trying to assess the damage he had done. He grabbed a rag and left the house.

I just stare at the door for while before I turn my attention to Dei.

"Are you okay?" I asked knowing that tonight's events would be etched in his mind forever.

"Yes." He obviously lied. I can still see his body shaking with fear. "Are you okay?"

"I've been in worse situations." I said blankly

"That's bull and you know it." He said instantly

We just stared at each other for a moment. "Whatever." I sigh. "just clean up and go to bed."

He closed his eyes silently agreeing with me. "Fine…but can I sleep with you tonight" He looked at me with a fearful look on his face. I would have flat out and said no but after what happened tonight…

"Fine," I said. "Just try not fart in my bed like you did last." I have no idea what the hell that child ate, but it had my room stinking for days.

"Thanks." He said with a smile on his face before going upstairs to take a bath.

"Troublesome child," I mumbled before locking the door. He left out of.

I'm definitely going to feel tonight's events in the morning I thought to my self yes I am...

_"Ino where's the bar of soap at?" Dei asked from upstairs_

_"It's in the bathroom" I said obviously._

_"I'm already in the Bathroom genius" he yells back_

_"_Well did you check for it at the bottom of the tub" I said touching my bruise causing me to withdraw from the pain.

"I think so" he spoke as if buying time from something stupid

"Smelly turd" I muttered

"I herd that" he said in a childish way.

"Fine, fine I'll help you" I went towards the door to lock it then I went back to the kitchen and turned off the lights before I went up the stairs for the night.

**Well this is my fifth Naruto Story and I am very happy that I got a chance to post it. Now I know you, guys are on wondering when I am going to post another chapter for my stories Ask Sasuke or Code Naruto. Well to be honest don't know I just need inspiration and it's not coming to me as I hoped it would.**

**Well anyhow review Review!! Tell me what you think of this story**

**and I would like to thanks my wonderful beta reader for helping me with the story. Thanks Abby.**

**REVIEW!! ()**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for the long wait. I totally forgot my password for my Account and I finally remember it after so long hehe my bad (^_^;). Anyways I hope you enjoy this chappie.**

**

* * *

  
**

I was almost a hundred percent sure I was dreaming. Or at least dead. The reason why I was certain on my position was the fact that I was starring at the younger version of myself in a old dress mirror that was at the park I use to go to.

I slightly remember this day, It was one of the coldest days in December that we had in my old city of Konoha. It was around 4:30pm. The clouds were blocking the sun which gave the appearance of night time, and plus I was freezing my ass off in my purple butterfly coat and matching beret my mom gave me on the day tried to yank Dei's tongue from the pole I dared him to lick.

"_Stay still" I said trying to get a better grip of his head._

"_your pu'ing my haaair ouch!" He snap._

" _well I wouldn't have to pull so hard if you stop acting like a little baby" I snap back. _

"_But Im five!" he try to whimpered which look weird since his tongue was popsicle glued to the pole._

"_And that's my fault because?" I told him before tugging his golden locks and grabbing his blue dinosaur hoodie with more force. I closed my eye slightly irritated for the fact that this was becoming useless. _

_now what did mom tell me when the food was frozen. You had to add something to make the ice melt…_

_And then it hit me._

"_Add hot water!" I pointed my index finger at him causing his eyes to bulge out of fear. _

"_what?!" I ignored the sudden outburst._

"_Stay here" I told him before realizing what I said. "hahahah stay here…" I mutter to my self before walking away._

"_where are you goin'! your laughing! Tis isn't funny!" he screams and began waving his arm like some mad-man _

"_your right" my voice began giggling"just stay here" I crack a smile "and be quiet" he began sulking as I zip up my coat for the windy departure._

_I turn around once more to see that he had a frown on his face (or the closest facial expression to one) _

"_You worry to much Dei" I began waving my hands in a nonchalant way "I'll be back, what kind of big sister would I be if I didn't come back?" I spoke before taking my leave to cross the street to my old house._

_I hated crossing the street during this time of day due to the busy traffic and the crazy people driving during the daylight hours. I remember this one kid decided to J-walk because he thought that it was cool and it would make him look like some badass. So as he began walking and listening to his walkman he didn't see what was about to happen to him. Long story short. some guy was speeding in his red convertible while turning his radio on full volume. And hit the little boy at full speed. Lets just say that the accident wasn't pretty and the kid is probably pushing up daisy in his cemetery right now. _

_As I began to press the button to the crosswalk I stood still while whistling some tune. As I got to the middle of whistling the middle of sailor moon theme song I herd squeamish yell. At first I thought it was my own imagination and the wind was making the noise but then I herd it again and it was clearer than ever. My heart literally froze as I thought of the one little blonde haired boy that would make such high noise._

_I ran back to him find Dei with a scared look on his chubby face. I ask him what was wrong as he began stuttering. That he saw a giant monster and that it was coming to eat him. _

_I remember telling him that is was going to be all right, but he was hysterical by then, frantically trying pull his tongue from the frozen pole. I tried to make him calm down before he actually hurt himself._

"_Deidara" I called him by his birth name, "Calm down, every things is going to be okay." but my plea went silent on his ears as he struggle once more before painfully ripping it off his tounge from the frozen pole. _

_I never forget the disturbing ripping noise; it stills haunts my mind even till this day._

"_Sister" he ran towards me completely unaware of the trail of warm blood that was leaking from his mouth "You gotta help me their's this monster." _

"_you scream my name because of a so called monster?"_

"_Yes, you see it's was big and huge and-" _

"_monster don't exist" I interrupted him _

"_yes they do!" he said_

"_they don't. you where just outside to long and the cold air must of gotten to your head" I said " or at least froze brain…"_

"_No" he shook his head in disagreement "They really do I am not lying "_

"_Do not"_

"_Do to"_

"_Do not!"_

" _Oh yeah Ms. 'know it all' then what's that!" he scream pointing down the block into the alley. I didn't see anything except for some dirt, garbage and some old broken toys. But I blink a couple times before I realized._

"_s-see" he turn his head towards me as his blond locks swirl in the wind "anyway I need you to help….Ino" he question fell flat as he saw that I was missing from this scene._

"_Ohcrapohcrapohcrap!" I hollered running down the icy streets toward my house 'it was true it was a monster!' I began thinking 'but what am I going to do?!' _

'_I could run while it eats Dei up' I thought brilliantly before stopping in my tracks _' yeah, that's a grand ideal! but how would I explain dei missing to mom and dad?'

'well mom and dad' _I would say 'I could explain, You see Dei was eating by a big giant monster' I could picture myself saying those words try to calm my mother from having a breakdown._

_I stop as I had a flash back of telling him what kind of big sister I would be if I left him._

_**A couple minutes later…**_

"_Darn it I can't believe I'm running back to save him" Retracing my steps only to see Dei running towards me _

_I open my arms in a hug as I thought he was coming towards me "I come to save you-" He ignored me pushing me aside as a another brownish-gray figure pass by me._

"_Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed while running down the street while snot and tears pouring from his nose and eyes._

"_Run Dei Run!" I ran after them. I was scared shitless but I knew I had a duty to do. But that damn thing kept running catching up to him before it was finally to late._

"_Dei!" I roared in totally lateness as the beast finally leapt on the yellow car jump into the air to crash onto Dei causing him to collapse on the floor._

"_Noooooo" I finally caught up to him as I collapse on my knees on the ground while the monster feasted on my brother "It ate my brother!" I cried dramatically as if I was in one of the chessy cliché soap opera. as I smash my tiny hands onto the cold frozen surface. _

" _Darn you demon" I pointed my stubby fingers at it "I will have my revenge" I look around the area to see if I could find anything to harm the very thing the had eating my brother. _

_I saw a think branch. I grab it knowing I will have no choice but to use it. What was I going to do with a freaking branch stick! Poke it to death?_

_I scream as I ran towards the beast with the almighty Stick in my hand. I jump in air like the samurai you see in one of those old movies. I postion my branch in my hand as I gotten ready to take the final strike towards the monster. _

_It felt like I was in slow motion. Slowly falling towards the monster who was still cloak in the shadows with my brothers body. It stared at me before loosing interested and turning back towards the corpse of Dei._

"_Ahhhhhhhhh!" I yelled in anger before I even had a chance to swing my 'sword' at him I fell towards the ground face flat._

"_Ouch" I mumble feeling the nerves on my face burning in pain. I couldn't care less my brother was dead. _

_My ears perked up as I herd noises._

_Was that laughter…_

_I move my face from the concrete ground knowing that I probably had red giant inprint of my face to see Dei. My brother: The one that I thought that was dead laughing on the ground. My eyes darted towards the beast that was licking him. The clouds began to move away from the suns warmness as a ray of light began to across the sky as if it was a new day. I gasp in shock as the rays of sunshine rip through and hit the beast to reaveal the identity of the monster. It wasn't a beast or a monster._

_It was a dog._

_Well it was a small Shikoku __**(1)**__ to be more precisely. What ever it was it was beautiful. I gotten a better look at the the dog, it had a beautiful brownish-gray fur, long sharp nails and sparkeling jade green eyes. If I didn't know better I would assume that this dog was own by someone. But my eight-year old self didn't care._

"_Stop it" he giggle trying to move the dog face away from his form his face "that tickles"_

"_Dei!" I slam into to him and gave him tight bear hug which probably was causing him to gasp for air. "you're alive!" _

"_of course im alive, why would I be dead?" he ask as I stared at him in utter confusion._

"_you said that there was a monster and it was trying to attack you-"_

"_I thought it was a monster to but I guess it I was wrong."_

"_You could be right" I said before putting in defense "but it could be a monster in disguise"_

" _I doubt it" he disagree" C'mon does this look like a monster to you?" he pointed at the little angel which stuck its tongue out as if in agreement. I smiled before asking who dog is it._

"_I don't know" he replied. He felt around the dogs neck to see if there was a collar but couldn't find it. "But we should keep him" he began petting the dog on its head as its tail began to wag._

"_Him?! it's obviously a her" I mock in indifference._

"_No way it's totally a boy dog and I thought of a perfect name for him. right Shiro (2)" he spoke_

"_No it's a girl and that's a dumb name anyways her. Her fur not even white! Her name is going to be Sakura __**(2)**__"_

"_Shiro!"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Shiro!"_

"_Sakura!"_

_The four legged animal just look at us with an confuse look upon its jaded eyes._

"_Fine we just ask mom if we can keep "her" I smiled_

"_And If she says yes" Dei pointed his chubby finger at Sakura "we'll decide a name for him"_

"_Deal" we both amitted out of our mouth at the same time._

"_Let's go Sakura-Chan __**(3)"**__ I said picking her up._

"_ignored her Shiro-Kun __**(4)**__ she just being dumb" he put his glove hands within his pockets "were going to take you to your new home." he we spoke for the final time before we walk into the sunset to our home._

I slowly open my eyes before blinking a few time to get a better focus of my environment. Where was I? Last thing I remember from the night before was fighting my bastard of a father last night. After that everything went blank. Could I be in my room? I rose from my bed to sit on it then I began rubbing my eyes to get a better viewing of my surrounding.

Yellow white walls; a rusty black gated window and right above my head was a hole that showed the beautiful morning skies. Besides my mental imprisonment I felt at piece for the time being. I gently step on the floor in what's supposedly to be my room, instead of hearing the normal sound of my feet landing on the ground I herd a creaky squeak from the old wooding floors. Yep, this looked and sounds like my rattrap of a room. So much for my euphoric moment…

It was at times where I wish I could be a child again and spends times with Dei and mom like the old day's but now it seems like distant dream…

And then it hit me like a wall of bricks. I suddenly put my hand over my mouth for the fact that, I, Ino Yakanama, just had a dream!!

I know what you're thinking at the moment. That the slow blonde girl just realizes that she had a dream. And you now have the urge to clap for her, very slowly so she can comprehend the claps of your sarcasm .But in all serious it is surprising as it dully sound. Normally I don't have your run of the mill good girl dreams like rainbow ponies, (ok, maybe Im a little to old for those types of dreams, but hey I'm trying to prove a point) cute outfits and teenage boys. My usual nightmare consist of me waking up in the middle of the night in cold sweat, fearing for the fact that me or my brother won't live to breathe the next day.

I took a deep breath, to calm the numbness that was begging the arise in my body. My ears perked as I herd my brother call me for breakfast. I went to the door to open it but before I had a chance to open the old crack door. I saw a single picture that caught my eyes.

'_That's strange, this wasn't here yesterday afternoon'_

I pick up the purple and pink frame that had " 2002 Sakura Matsuri **(5)" **inscribe in it and inside theportrait my heart tighten at the picture, It was a picture of Me, Mom, and Dei smiling at the Cherry Blossom festival in my original home of Konoha

It was a very small town within the province of the Fire Country. The city was such a beautiful place to visit especially in the spring time during the Sakura Matsuri . In a strange way, I always felt at peace there. I use to love it when mom, Dei, and I used to take trips to the Otokigaki district to watch the Cherry Blossom Festival I always found that particular memory fond because it was the first time I ever tried a Anko flavor Dango (6) . I love this day since it was the year that Me and Mom both decided to Dress in lavender purple and pink matching Spring Kimonos. Mom was the towns Kimono Designer; Designing kimonos was her life calling as she once told me. She would stay up to night to dawn fitting and designing kimonos for the town's citizens and tourist who were from a far-away land. That career was truly her passion as it was the only career in town that truly let her be creative.

I lost my concentration as I herd a familiar voice from downstairs.

"Ino." It was Dei's voice "Breakfast is almost ready come down here!"

"Ok, I'll be there in a moment."

Before my mind could process any more information. I stood smelling a new strange aroma that filled the house. It wasn't bad it was actual smelled good. It smelled like a delicious breakfast. I should get dress for school before get food, but unfortunately for me, my stomach decided out of no where decided betrayed me.

So I close my crack door and ran down the wooden squeaky stairs as if my life depended on it.

As soon as I got on the last step my body frozen feeling a new wave of fear splash in my mind.

Shit I forgot that father might be back.

"Father hasn't came back yet" He as if reading my thoughts. He turns around as he began mixing the eggs.

This is what we usually tell each other when fathers decides to leave for the night or morning.

I sigh out of luck before taking the final step and walking in the kitchen.

"Good" I came into the kitchen with my purple bunny rabbit pajamas and a white-T. I check once more before taking a seat at the kitchen chair.

"Soo…" I said awkwardly feeling the tension from yesterday night.

"Soo…" he replies in back not knowing what to say.

"Soo…what are you making?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Crack" he spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"You want's some?" I glared at him as he began chuckling. "Just kidding Ino no need for you to glare at me, if it makes you feel better I'm making your favorite Tamagoyaki **(6),** Miso Soup **(7)**, and grilled fish.

"Really!?" I ask replacing my glare with an upbeat voice. That sounded so good really good. Just thinking of that is making my mouth drool "is it done?"

"No" he said as he flip the half cooked tamagoyaki

"Is it done now?" I ask once more. I knew it was bugging him but I couldn't help it, it was fun.

"Didn't you just ask?" he look at me with a slightly annoyed look on his face

"Yes, but I don't see your point" I reply as if not caring

"Well the answer is still no" he said adding the last spices to the miso soup before stirring it with the brown ladle.

"What bout now" I smile while saying this.

"Aren't you suppose to be the older one!" he growled.

"Maybe…" I Said Slowly playing the dumb blonde "I don't know, how old am I"

"You're and Idiot you know that?" he spoke before turning off the stove and went to the cabinet before reaching for two plates and two bowls he took of the lid for the miso soup as the aroma burst into the air filling the bowls up with the soup.

"So, how are you feeling" he finally spoke loosing all amusement from his voice. I stared at him. I knew he was referring to from last night.

"I had better nights" I spoke in a quiet voice as he finally got to the damn table with our food.

"Me to…" he twirl his spoon in his spoke "So how is your arm?" he said to me.

"Its okay" I said before reaching to get the Tamagoyaki. I Admittedly drop it after feeling the painful stream spread through my hand.

"Shit!" I yelled recoiling my hand for what I was getting. Dei's eyes became alerted as he looks at me

"what's wrong?!"

"My hand" shit that was hot.

"Let me see it, you probably burn it" he told as he went into mother-hen mode.

"I'm fine" I told him with a little strain in voice.

"Are you sure?" he grabs my arm gently to get a better look at my hand.

"I'm fine jeez" I yank my arm from him I know he was trying to help. But I'm okay it's too troublesome having someone look at it if doesn't hurt all that much.

"No you're not. Go upstairs to the cabinet and get the cream that heals burn" he grab my plate and bowl before I gotten to taste it. I gritted my teeth and glared at him before getting up and retrieving the stupid tube of cream.

After applying the cream and coming back downstairs that we ate our foods and we went into our separate room to get dress for school.

I hated school. Sometimes I felt that it wasn't my thing and I should of dropped by now but I knew for the fact that I couldn't. I remember making a promise to my mom If anything would of happen to her or Father (before the man became the evil bastard that he is now). That I would take Dei and take care of him. But or course this was coming from a eight-year old who also said that she wanted to become princess when she gets older, so I wasn't too sure if she really took for Ideal of me taking care of Dei if anything were to happen to them seriously.

But I did and I still meant that till. I already know my plan. First get out of this horrible business prostitution It's bad enough that father is forcing me to do this but for the fact I'm too weak to stop my self from doing this. Get good grades and then take my college exam so I can go to college and finally I can go and rent apartment so we wouldn't have to stay in the raggedy home from hell and he'll will be out me and dei's lives forever. This shouldn't be all that hard.

Right?

Anyhow I got dress and left the house. Dei left a note at the table about 30 minutes ago saying that he had to go to school early to help Itachi with their Science project. This was okay by me since they had to something to do for the school day.

Now for those who don't know Uchiha Itachi was missing a lot. He is the younger brother to Uchiha Sasuke and second son to the illustrious and very dangerous Uchiha family. Everybody in their right mind knew that the Uchiha's were known for three things: Crimes, Selling Drugs and money. If you wanted to get the best Dope within the city of Rasengan or have someone killed you would go to the Uchiha's for it. Now the head of the Uchiha clan is Uchiha Fugaku. He is as you'll probably say the Japanese version of your western godfather.

He makes the plans for every single thing that goes down within this city so, if you fucked him over you'll most likely won't wake up to see the next day, if you catch my meaning.

But my question is if there so bad and dangerous and rich why aren't any of the Uchiha men better yet Fugaku arrested?

Do they hold that much power over the city?

I shook my head from my thoughts as I concentrated on the walk to school. I look at my watch to see the time.

Shit it's 8:45am and school doesn't start until 9:00am great just perfect I'm going to be late to class. I ran towards the nearest street before making a sharp turn to the left which went directly to the back of my high school.

"**Give It Back!"**

I knew it wasn't Dei since he was at school and this voice sound definably like a female.

I cross the streets not caring if I have gotten hit by any of the cars. I didn't know where this suddenly bravery came from but I knew that this person need help and it seems like I was the one that had to help.

I stood still as I saw both girls pulling on a single backpack; both of them had pink hair but as soon as the taller girl move I notice she had was slightly darker shade of pink. I knew who was the victim and who was the thug since I knew realize the identity of the thug. Her name is Tayuya Sannin. And she's the adopted daughter of my teacher Orochimaru-Sensei. She's the feistiest out of the five of her brothers and the loudest.

Hair was the obviously darker and who look like your common thug was trying to take other girls pink and red backpack.

The girl with the light pink was screaming what seem like a different language. It sounds like English.

"**Give it back to me" **she screamed as she began pulling for her possession

"Not on your life bitch" the girl with the darker shade of pink said as she finally gotten the chance to push the younger girl off. Older girl grinned evilly as the younger got back up from the ground. Charge at her once again **"I SAID GIVE IT BACK TO ME !" **she screech in anger.

"And I said not own your life" the older her shirt and punch the in the face causing her to collapse on the ground.

_Shit she's unconscious _

"Stupid bitch" She spat on her.

I had enough and it. What the hell was this bitch problem? That girl didn't do a damn thing to her! I didn't even know the person who punched her but I hated her as if I knew her my whole.

"Hey!" I snap "are you fucking stupid are couldn't you hear, I believe that backpack is her!"

I walk past the girl who was laying out cold on the ground. The thief look at me with a sudden interested before her face scrunched up in a smirk "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm the girl who going to beat your ass if you don't give back this girls backpack" I knew I was bluffing but I was hoping that she was dumb enough to fall for it..

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"Then bring it" she balled her hands into a ball and ran towards me.

_**Damn**_

_I_ manage to miss her punch only allowing it to slightly grazing my face as I duck down and rose quickly back up to sucker punch her in the stomached causing her to bend over in pain

"Ahhh you bitch!" she yelled .

"I told you to don't fuc –"didn't get a chance to finish my word as the bitch slap me in the face. I stood there probably with a shocking look on my face.

Did she just slap me? Oh Hell No!

I just black out. Next thing I knew I was on the floor on top of her. Pulling her hair while scratching and punching that ugly smirk of hers.

"Ouch! You fight like bitch Yakamanaka!" the idiot grunted while trying block my hits.

"I am a bitch you Dumbass!" I yelled before she pushes me off that's when she jump on top of me and punch me in me directly in the face. My nose leak with warm blood as she try to clawed my face with her black painted nails.

"Why the fucks do you care her about her" she said as I look at the stranger that was out cold on the ground.

That was a good question. Why am I risking my life better yet my body to help her? I don't even know her. Could it been that I felt bad for her since she was obviously some Ganjin **(8) **that got in a bad place at a wrong time. Or was it the fear in her eyes that she shown when she was trying to get her stuff back from Tayuya. The fear she shown remember me of the first time father abuse me. Maybe this was the substance that fueled me to defend her.

I blink at the Ganjin for a moment before realizing her body was moving. My heart was beating as I saw her get up from the cold concrete ground where she was just lying unconscious just a few moments ago. She look at me as I look at her.

Seconds felt like hours when I saw her.

Her ivory skin glisten in the early sun light as her pink hair sway back and forth due to the calm winds of Rasengan. Her vibrant jade green eyes peered at my blue eyes as if trying to search for answers. She look wealthy by the appearance of this. Her body face and body gave me a forbidding feeling like I wasn't worthy enough to see it.

She nodded and left as if trying to search for help.

I snap out my trance as my body shivered I look at the thug who got me and the Ganjin hear in the first place

"Because I'm sick of asshole like you picking on people especially foreigners!" I elbowed her in the face to distract her for a moment. I grip her button shirt accidently ripping the buttons off. Her uniform shirt fell apart. My face Redding as I saw her body. She wore a black and white stripe training bra as it fit snuggly to her tone body. I couldn't help but stare; besides her horrible bitchy demeanor she actually did have a nice body. I don't mean it in a lesbian way.

But in a fitness sort of sense… Right.

I don't know what's gotten into her but next moment I know I was back pinned into the floor.

"So you like what you see huh?" her mood completely change as she lick her lips while pinning both my arms to the concrete.

"What?!"

"You herd me." She said as she gotten close to my face to the point where I felt her warm breath dance across my cold skin "Maybe we could work this out" she kissed my neck. I felt the instant to scream for help but didn't for some reason. "I'll promise not to fuck with that stupid Ganjin if you'll let me-"

Her voice was interrupted by the schools bell.

"Damn" the girl muttered as she gotten up.

"It's your lucky day that the bell run Yakmanaka" she said attempted to put on her torn uniform shirt on. The bitch glared at me before winking as she departure to who knows where.

I waited a few minutes hoping that she would not return. After proving my thought I stood up still sore from the bruises and bloody nose. I attempted to walk my class knowing I couldn't show up looking like this. Turn around and left to the office.

First my hand and now my body. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

**: A native, primitive Japanese dog from the Shikoku Island**

**: Cherry Blossom**

**: Japanese honorific usually used towards younger females or close friends**

**: Japanese honorific usually used towards younger males or close friends**

**Matsuri: Cherry Blossom Festival**

**: type of Japanese, Omelet which is made by rolling together several layers of cooked egg**

**Soup: Type of Japanese Soup**

**: Foreigner**

**I hope you guys like this chapter since I haven't written in like forever. Review this story and tell me what you think. Oh yeah! I forgot to say that I need beta reader. So if you want to beta my story or know somebody who will please let me know.**

**Review**

**~*Sarukaze*~**


End file.
